


爭寵

by Yintang



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yintang/pseuds/Yintang
Summary: 但金英助也只有一個人，必須承擔這麼多沉重的愛啊。
Relationships: Lee Seoho/Kim Youngjo | Ravn
Kudos: 17





	爭寵

**Author's Note:**

> all金英助前提的섷빵(2x1)

那個哥哥抿起染成大紅的貓一樣的嘴唇的時候老讓人想起九零年代的香港女影星。最好是一頭黑色的大波浪捲髮，碎花綢緞的背心旗袍，斜倚著皮革沙發椅抽煙，咬一口陌生的繾綣的異國腔調。  
但金英助到底不是女的，影星也不是，沒有旗袍沒有煙管，只有一身奇怪浮誇又不合身的個人時尚，操著再熟悉不過的大韓國語，剩下捲髮可能有一點，漁夫帽拉下來自我沉醉的時候遮住半張臉，露出那兩瓣唇，其實就足夠了。

他坐在沙發上看，自己應該是扁著嘴巴的樣子，上排牙齒咬著下排輕輕地磨，旁人看起來像是輸了足球比賽不甘心的孩子，金英助是這麼說的。看金英助彎著腰脫鞋，身上衣服是平整的，李抒澔管這叫欲蓋彌彰，誰都知道金英助私底下也是個少根筋的傻瓜模樣，走動著衣服不是歪掉就是捲起來，這個整齊的樣子一定是有人幫他整理好，像是幫洋娃娃穿衣服。

「哥，從勇訓哥那裡回來的嗎？」李抒澔這個叫明知故問，對方看起來愣了一下，本來脫好鞋進來要打招呼卻被他搶先，然後又是這樣的問句，只是訥訥說聲對。同一間公司搞的雙生團，實際上連真正的雙生都難得見上一面，去年末他們在國內跑打歌期的時候，同個時區的國境外陳勇訓對著直播鏡頭說了聲好想念英助，回頭金英助就拖著活動期疲憊不堪的身體去見他，人的身體若是電力驅使，那金英助這個可就真的是貨真價實的用愛發電。

「怎麼坐在這裡，不去睡？」他以哥哥的樣子表達關切，聲音放得很輕，還怕吵到另一個房間的弟弟們，太體貼了，讓李抒澔更加煩躁，長出一口氣說回房間了，其實他也剛回來，還沒洗澡，但金英助肯定要先洗，他不洗李抒澔也不想讓他進房間。金英助拉住他的手，皮膚上薄薄的汗出賣了他。是還沒洗澡嗎？李抒澔沒回答，哥哥的手從被抓著的腕移到手掌，摩挲著大拇指根的地方。  
「那一起洗吧。」

他不知道金英助是不是故意的，但反正他是視同同意了。蓮蓬頭打開恣意淋濕遍身，然後就擠了沐浴乳往身上抹，金英助的身體有恰到好處的肉感，起伏的皮肉濕滑油亮的樣子，金英助仰起頭難以自禁地喉結滾動，跟三級片裡的按摩情節沒什麼兩樣。手要探到後穴的時候一直只是哼哼著的金英助終於開口制止，「別用這種東西擴張。」  
不然呢？他看金英助從脫下的衣服口袋裡撈出個小瓶子，按在李抒澔手裡，有點狡黠地朝他笑，「差點丟洗衣機了。」  
李抒澔把小瓶子滾在指尖拈著，心情糟糕透了。  
然後隨便扭開淋了滿手就往金英助後邊插進去，兩根手指三根手指，金英助靠著李抒澔的頸窩，黏膩嬌媚的聲音全抖進耳裡，明明應該是習慣的事情，卻太懂得示弱，抽著氣忍耐的樣子可憐兮兮的，如果是金建學或許就會溫柔下來，但李抒澔不會。

進出的手指不只擴張，還要往金英助的點上刁鑽，金英助在這種時候特別像貓，手腳纏著人撒嬌（如果有尾巴肯定也會纏上的），勾著李抒澔的肩膀，修剪整齊的指甲尖陷進李抒澔的後背留下淺淺的痕跡，叫聲特別甜特別放肆，夜半時候的貓是真的很會叫春。  
聲音到了急促的高點突然停頓下來，慢慢消聲變成不住地喘息，白濁射在李抒澔的塊壘分明的腹肌上，金英助上手摸了下來，明明眼神還朦朧著，卻舔了舔嘴唇。李抒澔打開水龍頭把身上亂七八糟的液體沖掉，也不管有沒有徹底洗乾淨了，拉扯著金英助回房間。

金英助被他半扔到床上，在他的膝蓋跪上床的時候就坐起來，扶上李抒澔半硬的性器開始含，十足的討好。李抒澔本來只想狠狠把哥哥釘在床上，被先下手為強，只能碎碎念說哥哥狡猾，金英助的手按在根部和囊袋，嘴巴還吞吐著半截陰莖，抬起眼睛無辜地看他，那雙骨碌碌的貓的瞳鈴眼。  
夠了。李抒澔示意金英助張開嘴讓他退出來，手指取而代之伸進去捏著舌頭把玩，唾液沾著性器的分泌物從嘴邊流下來，金英助瞇著眉眼張大嘴的樣子，更像貓咪打呵欠。  
他一把肏進去，金英助即使是後入的姿勢，被張開的腿也照樣想往李抒澔的小腿纏，只是一而再再而三被李抒澔打開，有點撕裂的脹痛卻肏得更深，浪叫伴著嘶啞，李抒澔喜歡金英助這樣的叫聲，伴隨痛覺的真實的發洩，才不會有假裝的可能，他的哥哥太能演了。

金英助說不是呀，我是真的愛你，抒澔呀。是啊，你還愛每一個人，親愛的愛情傳教士。均勻地把愛分給了每一個人，但越多人愛你，能分到的愛不就越少了嗎？哪像你，因為我們都愛你，競爭關係之下只會越來越高漲。  
但金英助也只有一個人，必須承擔這麼多沉重的愛啊。李抒澔扣著金英助的腰，吻從後腰沿背脊劃上，點到後頸的時候金英助敏感地抖了抖，下身可感知地收縮。李抒澔叼著那塊皮肉含糊地問，哥是因為親這裡舒服，才都親大家的這裡嗎？金英助不回答，只艱難地扭過頭與李抒澔索吻，素顏淡白的唇被吮出了豔紅的顏色，是裡頭見血了，只留最外層薄薄的嘴皮封住，像是匠人吹出來的玻璃工藝，從血管組織的縫隙中開出張揚的花。

就著側頭的動作李抒澔抬起金英助的一隻腳，讓哥哥被迫雙腿大張、頂在了最深處，他看見金英助射了第二次，高潮的下身痙攣著絞緊他，只消抽動一下自己也爽得隨時能高潮。金英助喘著氣輕聲地喃：「抱我，好嗎？」李抒澔沒照做，只是掐著腿根最後抽插幾下，然後全射在金英助裡頭。

金建學回來的時候看到房裡的樣子、熟睡著的金英助和在客廳乾坐著的李抒澔，也把情況猜了個七七八八。  
「英助哥去找勇訓哥了嗎？」  
「嗯。」  
「你知道勇訓哥不會跟英助哥做的吧？」  
李抒澔攥著口袋裡從浴室撿起來的那個小瓶子，捏得再緊也因為找不到施力點而弄不碎。

「不是就這點才讓人生氣嗎？」

fin.  



End file.
